The Legends of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Skank Style
by Snake-Boi
Summary: Link is fourteen when he learns of his history from the Great Deku Tree. The resulting adventure lead him to to some pretty...tight places ;)


Link writhed in his sleep, his dreams plagued with thin-faced demons in black clothing. He trembled and flew backwards as he felt the man's power course through his body. A strange shiver of some unknowable feeling swept through his body, and he gasped in his sleep and woke up to find a fairy floating around wildly.

"Wha...?" he murmured, his fourteen-year-old voice wavering uncertainly – it was beginning to break. His abrupt awakening didn't help, either. He rubbed his crotch absently, trying to ease his morning stiffness. Remembering he had an audience, he slowed reluctantly and scratched his head instead.

"The Great Deku Tree has summoned you, Link! We'd better get moving!" The fairy said in her annoyingly high pitched and optimistic voice. Link smiled anyway – it was nice to finally have a high-pitched-voice-and-optimistic fairy companion...someone to talk to when he was bored.

"Okay," Link said, being a boy of little words. He stood up and stretched, his dick pointing straight out. He looked down and sighed, rearranging so it was slightly less apparent; he knew it would go away later, after he walked around a bit. He left his house, closing the cloth door behind him.

"Link! Helloooooo!" came another – almost equally high-pitched and optimistic voice. _That must be Saria, _Link thought wryly to himself. How he loathed females...so annoying, so similar, and so frivolous.

"Hello, Saria," he called down, scooting halfway down the ladder and jumping the rest of the way. He turned around, flicking his blonde hair out of his eyes, behind his slightly pointed ears. He saw Saria's eyes wander down to his crotch and flick back up quickly. _I don't think so, bitch, _he thought amusedly, patiently listening to her blather on about the forest.

"Thanks Saria," he said politely, grinning at her and watching as she coloured slightly.

"Anytime, Link," she said batting her eyelashes in what he supposed she thought was a seductive manner. He nodded and told her the Deku Tree had summoned him, and she let him on his way.

Walking away and shaking his head, Link thought about the silliness of some females. _Maybe it's just silly woodland beings, _he wondered to himself. He himself was sure he was not a Kokiri...no Kokiri looked even slightly as old as he did – they looked like they stopped developing when they were ten.

He, on the other hand, was the size of a fourteen year old, a small one, admittedly, but he was sure his ...other areas, so to speak, were not so small. He smirked to himself. _Still, not like it really matters...no one for it to matter _to. _I'm a hormonal boy, give me entertainment!_ He really wanted out of this forest, but had been reassured he would die slowly if he tried.

Upon reaching the entrance to the Great Deku Tree's residing place, he saw one of his most 'beloved' rivals, the great Mido or so he named himself. The cocky young looking boy stood with his chest puffed out and hands on his hips. Mido watched, smirking, as Link walked up to him. One of Mido's pastimes was to deny Link everything at any chance.

"Hey, _Link,_" Mido drawled, tapping his foot. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been summoned to see the Great Deku Tree," Link said, trying to stay civil.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm afraid you'll at least need a sword and shield as protection."

_From what?_ Link was tempted to ask, but held his tongue and walked back the way he came. _I'll play his stupid game...shields are easy, _Link though, considering. He headed up to the shop, fingering the rupees in his coin pouch. He ran over to the shops, waving at some of his friends. Hopping across the river that broke up the forests monotony and finding another five rupees, Link entered the store.

"Hey," he began, looking over the counter at the alarmingly small serving-person. "Can I get a shield, please?"

"Sure!" The tiny boy said, handing him a wooden Deku Shield. "Watch out for fires!" the boy advised cheerfully. Thanking him, Link left he store.

_I know there's a sword in here somewhere..._he thought to himself, remembering the stories of the Kokiri Sword. _Somewhere I _haven't _looked. Ah, of course! _Link said, snapping his mental fingers. He quickly walked over and up the slope near the exit to the forest. Winding his way through a series of small and pointless fences, he looked at the large stone wall facing him, and, more importantly, the small hole in it.

_I always was curious about this hole, _Link mused. _But then, I'm curious about a lot of holes..._

He kneeled down and stuck his head in. The small tunnel was a short crawl long. Scurrying through quickly, Link stood up quickly, brushing himself off. Looking around at what appeared to be a small maze, he walked in the only direction that he couldn't see all of, and, finding a few new paths, took one of them randomly.

After walking for about two minutes, he heard a rumbling behind him, and turned around. A giant boulder was rolling towards him, intent on flattening him.

"Argh!" Link screamed, jumping backwards, into a small niche. The boulder rumbled past him, sending vibrations up his legs. Shivering in the aftermath, Link's hand found its way to its accustomed place over his crotch, rubbing feverently. _I can't believe that's a turn on for me, _Link thought, amused once more. He turned around, looking in his little niche, and saw a large chest sitting at the back. He walked over to it in surprise, his hand still rubbing. He tried opening it with one hand, but it was a bit too heavy, so his other hand left its warm spot to help discover this new mystery. The chest opened, and a brief flash of light lit the little maze. Peering inside, Link saw a small sword, big for him, he supposed, but he could tell it wasn't as big as a sword was meant to be. He shrugged and picked it up, pulling it out of its belted scabbard.

Noting the inset green stones and leaf design all over the hilt, he realised that they weren't stories... he was holding the Kokiri Sword.

He quickly turned around, listening carefully. He heard the rumble again, and his cock twitched in anticipation. _Stop that, _he told himself, shivering again as the boulder rolled by. As soon as he could slip between it and the wall, Link ran as fast as he could, retracing his steps until he saw the small hole again. Strapping the sword cross his chest and back, he crawled through the hole, his cock brushing against the ground and creating small shivers.

_Damn, I've got to take care of this..._

Hopping up, Link ran – or rather, walked quickly – to the nearest house he could see – Mido's. _Oh good, he's 'working',_ Link snorted to himself, thinking himself lucky. He walked into the house, shutting the cloth door behind him. Kneeling in the middle of the floor, he dropped his shield and sword and then his breeches, letting his cock spring free. He knew he was big for a supposed fourteen year old although he knew this might be hope on his part – he was nearly seven inches long.

Grasping his cock in his hand, the blonde boy began to pump himself eagerly, thinking of the delicious rumble that caused a rush of blood to scream through his body. He moaned slightly, bucking his hips. He brought one hand down to caress his balls roughly. His whole pubic area was lightly haired with blonde strands, a bit darker then those on his head.

"Link, I knew you'd break in – woah!" came a voice from the doorway. Link spun around and stood in the same fluid motion, releasing in cock in favor of reaching for his newly acquired sword. His hand dropped to his side as he saw who it was – Mido, of course, interfering again. Possible excuses rushed through Links head, and he settled on one that was most appealing.

Relaxing his face muscles into a smirk and noticing that Mido was glancing appraisingly at his prominent dick, Link sauntered forward slowly, his hand massaging his balls gently. He saw Mido swallow and knew his plan would work out okay.

"Is something wrong, Mido?" Link all but purred, now stroking himself. Mido quickly dropped the cloth door he was holding and turned to Link.

"Get dressed!" he hissed quietly, blushing slightly.

"Is that really what you want?" Link asked, tilting his head. Mido backed up into a wall. Link closed in. "In fact, I know it's not."

Flicking off his tunic, Link stood in front of the other boy, showing off his lithe body. Mido gulped.

"Link.." he murmured...almost moaned?

Link went as close as possible to Mido as he could, his breath floating over the other boy's lips. A whimper emerged from "the great" Mido.

Without a warning, Link's hand shot down and grabbed Mido's erection, rubbing forcefully.

"Link," the other boy moaned. He was panting a bit now, something Link found most appealing. Ripping the other boy's pants down, the blonde supposed-Kokiri rubbed his bigger dick against the other boy's 5.5" one.

They moaned in symphony.

Mido moaned Link's name again, which turned him on even more.

"Turn around," Link whispered harshly in Mido's ear, grinding in forcefully. The other boy hesitated, and Link, getting impatient, swung the other boy into the middle of the floor and made him kneel over, presenting his cute ass to the blonde.

"You're gonna like this," Link murmured, and rubbed his cock against Mido's smooth, hairless crack. Without hesitating, the blonde boy shoved his whole seven inches into the boy's hole, and was surprised when it sunk in fairly easily.

"You do this all the time, don't you, little slut?" Link gasped a bit as he pulled out, ignoring his ... lovers... cry of lust in favour of sinking it back in again. Link pulled the other boy up on his knees, pressing his whole body into the smaller boys and clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Not so loud," he whispered, starting a steady rhythm, letting the other boy fall to the ground. As he found a rhythm he liked, he saw Mido trying to push off the ground.

"Nah-uh," linked tutted, pulling the boys hands behind him and holding them together with one of his own. He watched as the boy turned his face away from the rough weave of the carpet.

"Please Link..." the blonde had no idea what he was pleading for, but his cock hardened further, and he moaned, slamming into the other boy, who moaned.

"Oh god, you're so tight..." Link moaned, letting the poor kid's hands go in favour of grasping his slender hips. He slammed in and pulled the boy back at the same time, increasing the friction.

"Aaah!" Mido cried, a few tears slipping out of his eyes. "Great Deku..." was whimpered softly.

Link was panting heavily now moaning incessantly. "God Mido...oh gods..." he moaned long and loud, pushing into the boy a few more times. He finally screamed as he came in the boys' ass, cum surrounding his dick and making it hotter. He creamed the boy's ass a few more times and pulled his dick out, still semi-hard. It was covered in come.

"This wont do," he drawled to Mido. Flipping the boy over, he straddled his chest. The smaller boy's dick was still hard, he knew...but didn't care. Smirking, the blonde boy said "open wide!" and promptly shoved his dick in Mido's mouth. The 'younger' boy gagged a bit but then swallowed and licked Links cock clean.

Link pulled out abruptly, standing up and throwing his clothes on.

"Thanks buddy," he smirked, looking at the extremely hard and unsatisfied boy lying beneath him. Pulling on his boots, he leaned down and rubbed the boy's crotch a few times.

"Have fun!" Link said cheerfully, leaving the house.

_Man, that was fun._


End file.
